Iris
by slytherin seeker
Summary: Harry gets a strange letter from someone in his 5th year. harry, Hermione and Ron are determined to figure out who wrote it but can they figure it out before it's too late.


Iris

      A cool summer morning, as the sun loomed over the castle of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Exams had just finished and everyone was relieved that the stress was gone. Harry Potter was in the Gryffindor Common Room playing chess with his good friend Ron Weasley, while his other friend Hermione Granger watched.

 "Check!" Ron said. "What's wrong Harry, you seem distracted?"

 "Oh, it's nothing." Harry said as he made his move.

 "Checkmate! Harry are you sure there's nothing wrong, 'cause you usually put up a more of a challenge."

 "Well…actually there's is something."

 "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked.

 "Last night…after you guys went up to bed, I was in the Common Room by myself, when Hedwig dropped this letter on my lap." Harry explained pulling the letter out of his pocket.

 "What does it say?" Hermione asked.

 "It's lyrics to a song but it doesn't say who wrote it."

 "Read it, Harry." Ron said excitedly.

 "Okay here it goes…

And I'll give up forever to touch you 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow 

_You're the closet to Heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't wanna go home right now_

_And all I can taste is your sweetness_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_And sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'_

_Or a moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you'll bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

I just want you to know who I am 

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am!_"

 "That's really nice, Harry." Hermione said.

 "Who wrote it?" Ron asked.

 "I don't know who, it just says _'Iris'_ on the bottom."

 "Iris, who the Hell is Iris?" Ron exaggerated.

 "Don't you see, whoever likes Harry is scared of what the world will think. Iris must be a code name or something." Hermione explained.

 "I bet it's, Ginny she's always liked Harry." Ron said.

 "How do we find out?" Harry asked.

 "We ask her!" Ron explained.

 "Ron, we can't just go up to her and ask." Hermione said.

 "Well…what do we do then, Miss Intelligence?" Ron sneered.

 "I don't know, I just don't know." Hermione said.

                              *                           *                       *

      At this same time, there was trouble brewing in the Slytherin Common Room. Draco Malfoy was sitting on his bed, alone in the seventh year, Head Boy's bedroom. Draco had been made Head Boy that year. He seemed to be concentrating hard on something because he didn't even notice when his father, Lucius Malfoy apparated into the room.

 "Draco! What are you doing?" Lucius sneered.

 "Oh…n-nothing father, just writing."

 "Don't tell me you're writing those Goddamn lyrics again!" Lucius yelled grabbing the paper from Draco. "Draco! How many times do I have to tell you?"

 "I don't know."

 "Draco, Malfoy's don't have emotions." 

 "I know, father."

 "No, you don't!" Lucius yelled grabbing Draco by the scruff of the neck. "Songs have emotions and you're writing…"

       With that Lucius lifted his snake staff and hit Draco in the face. The fangs sank deep into his cheek.

                         *                                  *                                 *

        Back in the Gryffindor Common Room Harry, Ron, and Hermione were examining the letter very carefully.

 "Well…it's written in expensive green ink." Hermione started.

 "How do you know that?" Harry asked.

 "I saw it in Diagon Alley and it was expensive."

 "So this girl has a talent for writing and has money." Ron concluded.

         Harry looked at the lyrics more carefully and noticed something else.

 "Whoever wrote this probably doesn't want to go home, ai least that's what the fourth line says."

  "The handwriting isn't anyone's in Gryffindor because I'd probably have know it when I saw it." Hermione said.

 "So, it's someone in another house, I wonder who it could be…" Ron mused.

 "Hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk, I need a break." Harry explained.

 "Okay, see ya Harry." Hermione said as Harry left the Common Room.

                         *                             *                         *

 "I'll finish with you next week when you get home," Lucius said as he disapparated, leaving his son, Draco, bleeding on the floor. Pansy Parkinson heard the commotion upstairs and decided to go see if Draco was okay. She opened the door only to find Draco's limp body on the floor.

 "Draco! Draco, are you alright?" Pansy cried as she sat down beside him, rubbing his back. "What happened?" 

 "Father caught me writing lyrics again." Draco sniffed, tears rolling down his face.

 "It's okay Draco, it's going to be alright." Pansy said hugging Draco.

 "He's gonna kill me, I know he is."

       Pansy couldn't think of anything to say, she knew Lucius Malfoy. If he wanted to kill someone he would do it, even if it were his own son.

 "Ah, Pansy, I'd like to be alone for awhile."

 "Oh, okay, see you later Draco." Pansy said as she left.

           Draco sat down on his bed and began to write a letter.

                           *                                *                               *

         Harry arrived back in the Common Room after his walk and sat down with Hermione and Ron again.

 "So, have you guys figured anything out?" Harry asked.

 "Nothing yet." Hermione said.

         Just then a black owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's lap, before leaving.

 "What is it Harry?" Ron asked.

 "Another letter!" Harry said as he read it… 

 'Dearest Harry,

               I wish I could have got to know you. I've always admired you for defeating the Dark Lord. I've been in love with you since the first time I met you, when we were eleven. I asked you for your friendship, but you refused and I was heart broken. I never really hated you, Harry. My father made me hate you. Since I can never have you, my father has driven me to this. I have decided to end my life. So, Harry Potter this is goodbye. By the time you read this I will be gone. Goodbye, Harry and I love you.

                                                         ~Draco Malfoy

*                          *                         *

Ten years later.

          Harry Potter stood in front of a headstone, as tears fell down his face. Lord Voldemort had been defeated; he and his Death Eaters were rotting in Azkaban Prison. Harry read the Headstone one last time.

'Draconis Thomas Severus Lucius Malfoy

1980 – 1995

The Boy With The Soul Of A Dragon!'

 "I love you too, My Dragon!" Harry said as he dropped a single white iris and left with his memories and his tears.

      


End file.
